


Marry You

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Playlist [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruno Mars "Marry You", Domestic Bliss, Drunk!Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humour, Insecure Wade, Las Vegas, M/M, Seriously They Just Love Each Other, Song fic, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, marriage proposals, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: “Marry me.” Peter whispered, and Wade stopped still.“What?”“Marry me.” Peter whispered again, looping his arms around Wade’s neck and kissing him. “Tonight. Right now.”“Baby boy–”“It’s a beautiful night.” Peter’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes starry bright but his words were clear. “We’re looking for something dumb to do. Come on, babe. I wanna marry you.”“You’re so drunk.” Wade laughed off the longing in his chest, the way his heart was breaking knowing that in the morning Peter wouldn’t remember any of this. “We should talk about it."Wade.” Peter wriggled out of Wade’s arms and dropped down to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. “If I wasn’t serious, would I have been carrying this ring around with me for the last month?”//////Peter and Wade go to VegasYou know the rest of the story





	Marry You

“You’re drunk.” Wade caught Peter when he tripped and nearly splatted right down the stairs. “And if you aren’t careful, you’ll damage one of these statues and boy howdy, will that piss Ceasar off. I hear this is his palace, you know.” 

“Boy…howdy.” Peter said slowly, and then burst into hilariously high pitched and definitely drunk giggles. “No one talks like that! Who says that!” 

“Me.” Wade scooped Peter up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs. “How much did you have to drink? Were you sneaking shots when I was trying to lose my life savings at poker?” 

“What do you mean, lose?” Peter shook his head and then froze, hands out wide and legs splayed so he wouldn’t fall over. “Wow, not shaking my head anymore. Anyway, what do you mean lose? The bulge in your pants isn’t just cos you’re happy to see me, there’s all sorts of money–_glmph_!” 

He stopped when Wade clapped a hand over his mouth. “Maybe we don’t announce to the world that I’ve got several thousand dollars shoved into my pants.” Wade said firmly. “How much have you had to drink?” 

“Enough.” Peter said mock seriously, then stood on in his toes and in a loudest whisper ever announced, “Enough that I’m considering letting you raw me right here in front of this fountain.” 

“You’re gonna let me– oh my god, Pete! You have definitely had enough!” Wade laughed off Peter’s clumsy attempts at grabbing at his belt. “Christ, you’re a light weight. What were you drinking?” 

“I dunno, they sell stuff in Vegas I definitely can’t get in New York.” Peter threw his arms open wide and spun around in a few circles. “It’s so cool here! Why haven’t we been here before?” 

Wade checked to be sure Peter wouldn’t knock himself out on any statues or fall down any more stairs and then settled back to just watch his boyfriend make an absolutely adorable fool of himself. 

Vegas had been Gwen’s idea, delivered to Wade by way of a surprisingly hard punch to the shoulder and a vaguely threatening, “You do something to help Peter chill out, or I’ll do it for you, and I promise you won’t like my idea.” 

“I don’t–” Wade had frowned at her and rubbed his shoulder. “What? Are you threatening to show my boyfriend a good time if I don’t help him relax? Threatening to take him to the library or something? I don’t see the problem.” 

“He’s stressed out and not sleeping and not eating.” Gwen announced. “So you do something to take his mind off it, or I will.” 

“Okay again, what’s with the threats?” Wade had scowled and _Gwen _had scowled, and for a smoking hot blonde who weighed all of about six pounds, Gwen had a mean-ass scowl, so Wade had gone and yanked Peter right out of his class an thrown him on a plane to Vegas. 

Turns out Gwen had been right, Peter was way more stressed out than Wade had realized, and as he watched Peter toss out handful of coins into the fountain and then shout wishes into the air, Wade felt a flash of guilt. 

“Sorry I haven’t been real in tune with you lately, baby boy.” 

“S’fine.” Peter waved him off and fell forward into a handstand on the rim of the fountain, long legs flailing comically above his head, eyes wide as he set Wade an upside down smile. “You’re busy too, baby. Didn’t wanna bug you. Not really a big deal.” 

“Sweet cheeks, you are never bugging me.” Wade leapt forward and grabbed onto Peter’s waist before he toppled backwards into the water, ducking the kicking feet as best as he could. “Let’s avoid water huh? I like you non drowned.” 

“Wade.” In a stupidly hot example of bendyness, Peter rotated on his hands so he was facing the fountain, then dropped his legs to Wade’s waist and used it as leverage to curl his body up until they were nose to nose, holding himself up on Wade with nothing more than the strength of his legs. “Hi. I like me undrowned too. But also, nothing’s actually wrong, I’ve just been distracted. That’s all.” 

“Are you sure?” Wade raised non existent eyebrows and dropped a kiss on Peter’s pursed lips. “Because Gwen kept threatening to help you relax if I didn’t and I dunno exactly how that’s a threat but it scared me. I’m trying to help you relax, so why don’t you tell me what’s had you so distracted and once we take care of it, we can go find something dumb to–”

“Marry me.” Peter whispered, and Wade stopped still. 

“_What_?” 

“Marry me.” Peter whispered again, looping his arms around Wade’s neck and kissing him again. “Tonight. Right now.” 

“Baby boy–” 

“It’s a beautiful night.” Peter’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes starry bright but his words were clear. “We’re looking for something dumb to do. Come on, babe. I wanna marry you.” 

“You’re so drunk.” Wade laughed off the longing in his chest, the way his heart was breaking knowing that in the morning Peter wouldn’t remember any of this. “We should talk about it–” 

“No no no.” Peter shook his head. “You’re saying no cos you think I don’t mean it, and cos I’m insanely drunk and cos it’s Vegas. But I’m serious.” 

“_Pete_–” 

“Wade.” Peter wriggled out of Wade’s arms and dropped down to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. “If I wasn’t serious, would I have been carrying this ring around with me for the last month?” 

“You’ve been carrying–” 

“That’s why I’ve been distracted.” 

“–and Vegas–” 

“I didn’t plan this at all but when you said we were going to Vegas?” Peter held up the ring, then wobbled and almost fell when his alcohol compromised balance nearly gave out. “Say yes, Wade. Let’s get–” 

“Yes.” Wade blurted. “Yes. And if you wanna break up in the morning that’s– that’s fine. I’ll live with that. But tonight? Hell yeah, babe. I wanna marry you.” 

Peter whooped out loud and threw himself into Wade’s arms for a kiss bordering on indecent. “There’s a chapel on the boulevard–” 

“Forget the chapel.” Wade hefted Peter up around his waist so they could keep kissing. “I’ve got a pocket full of cash and we’ll go get some Patron and find the best honeymoon suite on the strip and I’ll get a ring–” 

“I love you!” Peter was laughing as Wade started running, dodging curious on lookers as he bolted for the doors of the hotel. “Are you ready?” 

“Oh, I’m ready.” Wade didn’t let Peter down as he banged on the concierge’s desk. “Hey. We need someone who can marry us right now.” 

“Right now!” Peter cried and Wade spun him around into a longing, loving kiss. “Wade, say I do.” 

“I do.” Wade whispered–

–and after that, nothing mattered.

*******************

Peter was humming in the shower when Wade woke up the next <strike>morning afternoon </strike>ho ho holy _shit _it was almost five pm.

“Baby?” he called, running a hand over his face. “Pete?” 

“Husband.” Delightfully naked and still dripping from the shower, Peter launched himself from the bathroom door right across the room and into Wade’s chest, burrowing close and smothering him in kisses. “Good morning.” 

“It’s fuckin’ dinner time.” Wade laughed beneath the onslaught. “Did we sleep all day?” 

“Well I mean.” Peter scrunched his nose playfully. “We weren’t just sleeping.”

“Oh is _that _why my ass is sore?” Wade deadpanned and Peter burst into laughter all over again. “How are you feeling, Pete? Are you still okay with–” 

“Yep.” Peter cut him off and crushed their mouths together again, winding his fingers in with Wade’s until their rings clinked. “You?” 

“You are about the only morning after I’ll never regret.” Wade said seriously and Peter cuddled close again. “So what dumb thing are we gonna do tonight?” 

“I dunno, but we should do two of them.” Peter shrugged, and when Wade looked confused, he clarified, “Marrying you doesn’t count as a dumb thing, Wade. So we gotta do two things tonight to make up for it.” 

“Okay, dumb thing number one.” Wade rolled them in bed so Peter was spread out underneath him, shower damp and wonderfully warm and about a hundred and seventy five pounds of everything Wade had ever wanted. “Let’s get some more of whatever you were drinking last night and go to amateur night on a strip club. You can do that bendy bullshit on a pole and pay our rent for the next six months.” 

Peter rolled his eyes hard enough to hurt and Wade continued, “And then dumb thing number two should be staying in Vegas for a week and taking a real vacation together. We can call it a honeymoon. Pick a different suite every night and go zip lining and to some fancy spa– whatever you want.” 

“So our dumb things for Vegas is me working a pole and then you treating me to a honeymoon?” 

“I’m just saying, _everyone _wants to see your booty in a g string.”

“Oh my god.” Peter wriggled closer and hummed in contentment. “How about a compromise. You go get me something to drink and I give you a private dance here in the room tonight cos you are the _only _one who gets to see me in a g string.” Wade made a horny noise that had Peter _wheezing_. “And then tomorrow we call Gwen so she doesn’t kill us for getting married without telling her, and after that, we can start a honeymoon.” 

“I think that sounds great, baby boy.” Wade kissed him sweet and slow. “It’s gonna be a beautiful night.” 


End file.
